Look After You
by Miss-Cagalli
Summary: This is book 1 of 3. In this one we meet Lily, a sad teenager who just wants to get life over and done with. When she meets Christian her views change entirely. Is she in Love? related very close to Full Moon wo Sagashite, but different


I walked down the street like I normally would, laughing and having a riot with my best friend. Amy was always good to talk to when I needed it. Of all days, that one was the one I needed to talk to her about.

As we were walking along, we found Jason and Oliver trying to beat the crap out of some grade seven. It was a shame to see them do that. After what had happened that day, I realised that I wanted to show these guys what I was made of and relieve that little kid of his attackers.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Lily," Amy told me, "Are you sure you want to get tangled with those guys?"

I smiled at her.

"You are perfectly aware of how I am feeling today," I replied with confidence, "I need to vent."

Walking over to the blundering meat heads, I realised who the little seventh grader was; My brother was getting the hell beaten out of him.

"Do you mind?" I asked Oliver.

"Mind what?" he replied like an idiot.

"Mind not beating up my younger brother?" I said politely.

The two boys looked at me. Uncovering his face, my brother looked up at me. I smiled at him.

"So," Jason said, "You want us to stop beating the shit outta your brother?"

"Exactly," I replied.

The two boys slowly walked over to me. I have to admit, they did make me just a little bit nervous, but they didn't scare me all that much.

"You're a pretty one, aren't you?" Jason said.

"I'd like some of that," said Oliver.

He grabbed my ass just then.I turned to him with another one of my big smiles.

Whack.

He was on the ground with one punch to the face, clutching his bleeding nose.

I was picked on at a young age, so I knew how to defend myself. My older brother taught me how. After being bullied so long, it was definately time to break it out. With my younger brother getting picked on, I knew the older one would be proud.

"Touch me or my brother again," I began, "And you will not only be clutching a bloody nose, but a broken one and a black eye."

I reached my arm out to my brother. He took my hand and pulled himself up.

"Thanks," he said to me.

Calling to Amy, the three of us walked home. Just to be at least a little cocky, I looked behind me and gave Oliver and Jason a smile and a wave.

Amy stayed over for dinner that night. It was just Eric and I that night, but Amy told me that it was okay. I needed to talk to her badly. She knew how I felt, but I still needed to get it off of my chest. It was hard for me to cry. Especially when my brother turned up at the door. He asked me repeatedly what was wrong, but I felt as if he wouldn't understand. I mean, he's had loss before, but never felt like this. He's too young to really remember

After Amy left around eight, I walked into the room down the hall.Opening the door, I felt the musty air jet out at me. It was terrible, and I coughed quite a bit before actually going in.

I shut the door behind me, and without turning on the light, I sat on the bed. The room I was in was my older brother Adam's. He used to try and kill me all the time when I went in there, but under the circumstances of a few years prior, I knew I was always allowed in.

Three years ago I lost Adam to cancer.

He was the best older brother a girl could ask for and he treated Eric and I with such care. He was like a second mother to us, although he would have preferred us to call him an extra dad.

I can still remember how many times he played with us, how many times he made us weird dinners when our mother was working late, how many stories he read us, and how he helped me with my homework.

I sat there, staring at the old posters and the dust covered books. Adam was so smart, handsome, athletic and kind. He let me borrow any book that I wanted, and was the first one to teach me how to play my piano.

After he died, I didn't want anything to do with my music. I swore it off. There was only one day of the year I would listen to or play anything slightly resembling music; the day that he died.

Today was that day. It was always hard for me to pick up my music, but I got up from his bed and reached for the folder. Blowing the dust off, I opened it and revealed the composition that he never finished. I always played it, thinking I was going to finish it, but never put a pencil close to the paper.

I opened the door, walked down the hall, and entered our living room. Carefully lifting the lid, I glanced at the black and white keys. I placed the papers on the ledge and began to play it, getting more and more passionate as I played.

Little did I notice that Eric was down the hall, peering down it at me. He listened intently.

My ears filled with the sad music, I began to cry, but continued playing.

My mother unlocked the door and came into the kitchen.

"Eric," she said to him.

He jumped.

"Mom!" he replied, "I wasn't sure when you were going to be home!"

My mother smiled gently as she said, "So today is that day, hunh?"

Eric gave up the innocent act.

"Yeah," Eric told her, glancing back to me, "She seems sadder than usual though."

"It's natural to be sad," she told him, watching me, "and I'm glad that she is celebrating his life with the music he loved."

Hugging Eric, she smiled at me. My mom always told me to be strong, and after she had finished consoling Eric, she came over and sat on the piano bench.

"Oh Mom," I said, my tears welling up again. I fell into my mother's comforting arms and wept and wept. It was all I could do.

Later that night, I glanced at my alarm clock, trying to sleep. My gaze instead went to the picture of my brother on my shelf. I quietly rolled over, and silently cried myself to sleep, just so no one could hear me.


End file.
